


Night Terror

by Katology



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katology/pseuds/Katology
Summary: Just a short Hurt/Comfort Snarry oneshot! I got bored so here ya go ;)





	Night Terror

Breath. 

That was the first thing Severus Snape felt-- molten breath wafting across his cheek. He tensed imperceptibly, gauging the situation, testing his surroundings. 

It was black. Unnaturally pitch black. 

The wariness changed to calculating fear when he felt the rough scratching of ropes chafing his wrists and ankles; effectively binding him to an uncomfortably hard chair. Probably wooden. 

There was another burst of hot air, burning his skin and causing him to let out a hiss of pain; not a breath then. He let out a shaky exhale and wriggled a little bit.

All he needs is a little give. His hands and fingers twisted in the knots and pulled at them, hoping to find a loose tie. The friction burned uncomfortably against the delicate skin of his wrists. One of his fingernails broke and scraped across his fingertip, and he felt a rush of warmth and a sting. He felt the welling of the blood, droplets forming. 

Snape flinched when he heard a tell-tale drip; staining whatever material the floor was in bright crimson. It's not like he could see it, however. 

Drip. There was a small sizzle afterwards, as if the floor burned the blood immediately after falling. 

“Harry Potter is dead,” a small, but deadly voice whispered in his ear; cold and biting. 

He rubbed his split finger desperately on the tightly-knotted rope, hoping to absorb some of the blood that was now falling at a constant rate; too quickly to be normal. 

Too quickly to he natural. 

The blood was starting to heat up; overwhelming as Severus fought to stay quiet. Pins and needles crawled up his arms, scorching his skin with every little prick. It was like he was being slowly being boiled alive; the burning air now starting to heat up again and blowing on his face and he could smell the smoke and a piercing scream--

Oh god it's everywhere. 

Light flooded him from all angles, disillusioning the blood that was now at his ankles, still dripping obviously from his finger.

The light flickered before turning pitch black again. 

“Sev- Severus!”

The blood was now at his chin, and with a trembling gasp he strained against the ropes. He jutted his head from the fluid, feeling it run down his back and sides… green light filled his vision… cold sibilant laughter… 

“Sev, love, it's just a nightmare! Wake up!”

Severus Snape shot up with a gasping breath. Concerned emerald eyes met his terrified black ones. 

Harry was straddling him, palms holding his shoulders down; as if pinning him. They were both panting harshly, and Severus broke the silence with a small choked sound, slowly moving up in the bed until he was sitting up. 

There was a silhouette of a body on the bed, formed from sweat. 

Quickly getting off of him, Harry turned on the bed and lit his wand with a muttered lumos, leaving it on the bedside table to shine dimly. Turning his eyes back to his lover, he tentatively scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Severus. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly. 

Snape gave a jerky shake of the head, burrowing his face into Harry’s messy hair, smelling it, “Not really,” he huffed softly, frustrated, “The dreams aren’t even specific; it's like…” 

Harry rubbed his back soothingly and the Potion’s Master let out a soft sigh, burrowing his nose into Harry’s hair again, “The best I would describe it is that it has no plot; as if it just took all my subconscious fears and made them a reality…” he mumbled. 

Harry squeezed his shoulders in reassurance and kissed his chest chastely, “Do you want to go back to sleep or get up now?” He glanced at the alarm clock, “We have to get up in less than an hour anyways,”

Slowly extricating himself from Harry's hug, Severus responded, “Let's get up,” he grimaced, “Sorry for waking you,”

With a light glare, Harry playfully slapped his chest, “Don't be. It's not your fault and you are way-- way more important than an hour of sleep,”

Harry's eyes softened and he leaned forward tilting his head, brushing his lips against his lover’s. 

With a soft groan, Severus responded by gripping Harry’s hair and opening his mouth against the other, requesting entrance. Harry obliged and ran his tongue across his upper lip, smiling softly into the kiss.

They pulled away slowly with a soft smack echoing in the room.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Harry asked breathlessly, eyes fluttering open. 

Severus shrugged nonchalantly, “I don't have any preference,”

“Pancakes it is,” 

Severus gave a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> ~Katelynn Irene Lovegood


End file.
